The Twins of Creation
by LasbAuthorArtist
Summary: The idea to form a thought from one's mind is to think, bringing this idea into reality is creation. Two twin siblings live in a City of Japan, unknown to them that it is nestling in the middle of Devil territory. One crimson haired Devil takes them for her own after their deaths, seeing the potential in their power. Grossly-OverPoweredOC/Sis-CON [OCxHarem]
1. Crimson in the Shadows

**~~The Twins of Creation A)1 Ch)1 c-======**

"Hurry up Onii-sama!" A small female outstretched hand clasped onto the wrist of a 17 year-old teenager.

"Hey Scarlet...*huff*... We're twins! You don't n-need to call me that!" She giggled seductively, yanking her sibling along the path they now tread on. The exhausted teenager turned on auto-pilot, stripped of all his energy due to running halfway across Kuou.

"You're older than me buy a few seconds Tony, and... Onii-chan suits you better!" The young man now known as Tony scratched the back of his head and fumbled with his unkempt silver hair. He watched his twin sister, his jade-green eyes reflecting the hallowed light of the star above them. He watched her as they ran, his gaze casting a shield around her, protecting her from the madhouse around them. Her face was cute and innocent with one of her twin ponytails swishing past her face in the wind. She dusted it away revealing her cyan blue eyes, a colour as deep as the ocean and a blue as the sky, due noon. Both of them ran, across the plain of existance that led them home... Their apartment in Kuou.

* * *

**BRRRRRRR...**

"Ahhh... Please God, five more- Ouch~" The teenage boy cringed in pain. He reluctantly rose from his bed to shut off his alarm, nearly breaking the damn thing in the process. He decended the stairs slowly, almost walking into a wall but instead, hugging one of the wooden pillars and falling asleep again.

**ZRUUUUUM!**

Tony leaped close to 5 feet in the air as the noise errupted around his ears.

"WAKE UP ONII-SAMA!" Scarlet stood next to him, in her pyjamas and with her cyan blue base guitar wrapped around her neck. Tony now lay on the floor kneeled over. "H-hai~" was all the poor boy could say.

The paired siblings ate their wholesome breakfast and quickly made their way to school, Kuou Academy. Preiviously being an all girls school it was a recently turned co-ed. Due to this, many young boys faced the grueling entry exams to join a school full of cute girls. Tony was not one of these boys.

"Hey Onii-chan are you still applying for the Art Department?" He nodded honestly, "Yes I am, art is really the only reason I chose this school, and your Band rehearsals of course!" Kuou Academy was host to a magnificent Art department and owned a collection of nearly every instrument known to man. Tony would never live down his obsession for art, it was what drove him, it was his sanctum.

The twins arrived at the gates of Kuou Academy, surrounded by the moving frames of students ready for their day. They both stood relaxed, with Tony wearing the boys version of the school uniform. His uniform consisted of a black printed jacket with rolled sleaves and a folded collar. It covered an amber orange t-shirt that Tony himself had crafted, brandishing a large white and red western dragon, coiled around a blue egg. He completed the look with black dress pants, worn out black trainers and neatly sculpted silver hair. His loverly sister wore the standard Kuou Academy girls uniform, consisting of a pure white blouse and a naval blue ribbon above her weighted chest. Her legs were covered by tight white stockings that climbed up to her knees, stopping right before the hem of her light blue skirt. The blouse came with a short shoulder cape, that went well with her wide hips and curvy body shape. Her hair was a perfect mix of a deer's hide and autumn leaves, imprisoned by two cyan bows that styled her hair into dual ponytails. Both of them smiled, walked through the gates of Kuou Academy and began the first steps into their new lives.

**BOOP! BOOP! BOOP!**

"Haha finally I can sit somewhere nice and enjoy this breeze!" The hazel haired sibling nodded in agreement and followed her brother out of their second period classroom. They both made it to a tree, sheltering from the sunlight that beamed down to earth through the leaves. Tony pulled out his scetch pad and Scarlet began tunning the guitar that draped over her tired shoulders. Tony was busy at work, not noticing the gazes from several figures, coming directly from the old school building.

* * *

"What is his name?" A lock of crimson hair shook in the wind while its owner stood watching from a window. "Anthony Karma." A buxom third year answered, her smile sitting perfectly on her kind face.

"Thank you Akeno. Koneko." The crimson haired beauty turned to a silver haired first year.

"Yes Buchou." Her blank expression answered, with no emotion.

"Keep an eye on him and his sister, follow them after school."

"Yes Buchou."

The crimson princess returned to the window, watching the second year busy at work, smiling... Smiling? Ever since her forced engagement to the filthy upperclassman Riser Phenix she hadn't smiled as often.

"Is something wrong Rias?" The well developed young woman shook away her thoughts, wearing a fake smile.

"I'm fine Akeno." Akeno saw through her smile but simply replied, "Yes Buchou." leaving Rias by the window, to ponder her thoughts and watch the boy she was...interested in?

* * *

The school day ended quietly and the two siblings made their way across a small bridge on their way home. They were halfway across until...

"AHHHHHH!" A girls scream. They both whipped their heads around to see a girl their age standing over a young man, staring right at his attacker. The man wielded a knife and pointed it at the teenage victim, stating his demands and drawing it closer to his neck. Tony saw the head wound on the boys body and knew, this was bad. Unnoticed by the delinquent Tony sprinted along the rail, matching the balance of a trained acrobat and spun his foot around to the left, connecting with the man's face. He was out cold. Tony dismounted the rail, walking to the young man and woman whom he had just saved. The boy miraculously stood up and turned his gaze to Scarlet, instantly caught in her charming, seductive aura. In a burst of speed he appears in front of her, kneeled over and about to kiss her hand. What met his lips was a fist, that sunk deeply into his face. The man was determined, but learned from his previous mistake.

"H-Hey I'm Tayuka Wei and this is..." He began, then pointed to his accomplice.

"Amano Yuuma." She answered quickly. Tony shugged off the thought as Scarlet returned the greeting.

"My name is Scarlet Karma and this is my twin brother, Tony." Tayuka nodded, not really caring about the man who saved him, only looking into the cyan blue eyes of the beauty before him.

"Do you want to come on a date with me? We just met but I've watched you cross this bridge a few times before, growing more and more attracted to you as time went on." She nodded. The man was pretty handsome himself and Scarlet felt she was betraying her brother by liking him. But she controlled her own life, not him. Just as she replied to Tayuka, Tony stood between them, putting a fair distance between her and him.

"Uh, no that's not going to happ-EN~" Tony was cut off when the cute young girl latched onto his arm, her two marshmellows hugging his limb. "Great! Let's make it a double date!" Yuuma butted in before Tony could finish.

"Fine but only so I can keep these two apart!" He said as he seperated Scarlet and Tayuka again.

"Yay! We'll do this all on Sunday, don't be late!" Yuuma waved over her shoulder as she left, with Tayuka tailing behind. He gazed backwards at Scarlet, who gave him a wink until his vision was intercepted by a cold stare from Tony. 'Gotta keep up my act... this smug brat is driving me insane!' He thought.

The twins reluctantly left the bridge and went on their way home, unknown to them that a small silver haired girl watched from one of the rooftops.

"I must contact Buchou!"

* * *

**~~The Twins of Creation =======#**

**Before I start on the A/N I would like to gladly state that I ownly own the OCs of the story and the plot it follows. All rights go to their respective owners, who I highly admire and support.**

**A/N: That was the very first chapter and is a little more descriptive than I usually write, so I'm a little proud of myself. Now remember that this is a complete rewrite of my earlier posted story and may flow a little differently than the former. For those of few of you who liked the chapter featuring a concert, I will happily mark its return with a few suggestions of course! Happy birthday to me! Check out my other two stories, and if you ever swing by the FictionPress website check out my other story One Million. It's already made its debut at a local writer's competion and I thought, 'Why not post it for you guys out there to read?' I think that's all... by the way, the story follows as the Canon in the next chapter, with a little bit of OC interference and another look on Rias' thoughts.**

**Cya in the next chapter... LasbAuthorArtist.**


	2. Fallen Memories

**~~The Twins of Creation A)1 Ch)2 c-======**

"Hurry up Onii-chan!" Tony felt a strong sense of dechavu as his sister dragged him along, rushing to meet her date. 'I have to be there to protect her... I will not let 'that' happen again. No, I can't, I promised Mum that I would protect her.'

The pair soon arrived at the busy centre of Kuou. They stopped to see their surroundings while staying within the limits of a Department Store. Tony was growing increasingly bored as they waited for their respective dates. He yanked out a notepad from his black dress pant's pocket. He wore more black along his body, with a black over-coat, concealing his pale white polo shirt. His hands were protected by fingerless black leather gloves, matching the shoes he wore on his tired feet. His hair was gelled and slicked to the right, part of his fringe covering his eye.

Scarlet was beyond happy to be going on a date. She had been charmed by a boy of the opposite gender, the boy was kind on the surface, but she could tell his true aura was 'bad boy'. She wiggled around excitedly, awaiting her date.

She wore a white and red blouse with a magenta floral pattern travelling up its sides. The outfit was sleeveless, showing off her naked arms and smooth skin. Her top was slightly undone, showcasing her perky chest that was kept in check by her cyan blue lace bra. She wore a short black skirt, the hem stitched in a shade of light blue and its length ending at her knees. She was fond of stockings and wore bright red fabric over her legs like a second skin. Her small, delicate feet were covered by stretchy white plimsols, supporting her body's centre-of-gravity and providing balance in each step she took.

"Heeeey! Scarlet-chan!" At the sound a male's voice her head spun to his direction, seeing the frame of Tayuka Wei. She smiled to him and waved innocently.

'Damn she's so cute... If only I wasn't under orders. I could have fun with her!' Tayuka stood wearing a lewd face, causing Tony to shoot a wave of killing intent at him and Scarlet to look confused at why. Amano soon came into the picture, wearing an outfit similar to Scarlet's but mostly black and with a few accessories. Her look instantly screamed "SexyXSeductive" but Tony didn't seem to care, he only watched over his sister, causing Amano to become slightly frustrated.

'He's not even looking at me... Looks like he is obviously not the dumb perverted type. Damn Sis-con, I'll have to change my plans because of you!' While a strange scene occurring in front of a Department store was held, a small silver-haired first year watched from a nearby café.

"D-Do you like my outfit?" Scarlet stood half out of the changing closet in a clothes store. Tayuka nodded and wore a dumb, happy smile on his cold face. Tony nodded simply and sat in a chair next to Amano, completely ignoring her presence.

'Wow is he really this much of a Sis-con or i-is he batting for the other team?' Amano pondered as she watched her target and his twin.

'The date is almost over... It will be 'there' that I complete this mission. The park... a perfect place to end a date fufufu!'

* * *

The sun suddenly descended from the sky and fell to seek refuge in the horizon. The date came to an end... near a large fountain, marking the middle of a large park. No-one else was to be seen as Amano stopped before the fountain and turned around... wearing a cold seductive smile on her face. She motioned her hand to Tayuka and he soon split from Scarlet, with the 'help' of Tony.

"I went to all this trouble to have a little fun before I killed you both... but I got seriously ignored. Man I feel rejected... Hahahahaha!" Amano spoke in a cold voice with the tone of an adult woman.

"What!?" Tony was the first to speak before the strange girl burst into laughter, cloaking herself in energy. Her body began to glow a filthy tarnished burgundy, Causing her features to change and two black wings to sprout from her back, matching those of a crow. Her clothes changed to a black thong that revealed her perky body shape, similar to an S&M outfit. She laughed like a maniac and turned to Tayuka with a small nod before continuing her previous rant.

"But sadly we are going to kill you both!" Amano continued before Tayuka's body began to glow, his voice, body and clothes adopting that of a middle-aged man. Finally two raven black wings sprouted from his back, after which he turns to Scarlet.

"I would have loved to spend more time with a sexy thing like you... but my master's orders don't allow it..." Tony was completely unfazed by the growth of wings from the two in front of them, but this sleaze calling her sister a 'Sexy thing' like some toy drove him over the edge.

**"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!"** Tony finally spoke, a cold deathly aura leaking from his every breath. The 'dates' flinched, but then wore a scowl.

"I'm tired of this... Donnaseek, kill them." The now fully grown male raised his hand and enveloped it in pure light, forming a solid spear in his fingertips. He spun it around his fingers, drawing the white-haired boy's attention to the deadly devise. Scarlet stood still, unable to process the events before her. While short, her time spent with Tayuka had been some of the greater moments of her life, pulling her away from gloomy aspects of her past.

* * *

Their family was involved in a high stakes bank heist, as hostages. Their parents both fought bravely to protect the two young twins, but in the hastiness to escape, they were caught by stray gunfire from the gunmen. But the only true hero was Tony. With his own two fists he incapitated four thugs and freed half of the prisoners. He saved his sister, but at the cost of ingesting fumes from a chemical leak and causing breathing problems for himself. After waking up Tony claimed that it was never him that rescued all those people and his dear twin sister, but his will. He stated that it was something inside him, it granted him the strength he needed to perform the task. After the publicity of the bank heist wore off the twin siblings moved to a small city in Japan and began their new lives.

* * *

Scarlet had experienced pure fear, the feeling that she had now. 'I am truly hopeless... Nii-san saved me back then, but still. I am truly weak...'

**"BACK OFF NOW!"** Her brother's voice drew her from her gloom, as she saw the shaking frame of the white-haired teen. His stern voice governed his appearance and pure will, a thin jade light cloaked his body.

The woman beside Tayuka, now named Donnaseek gritted her teeth and exhaled through her nostrils in disgust.

"How dare you insult me, a Fallen Angel! You are a pathetic, a grunt with a power you will never control-"

"I don't care..." She was cut off.

"What?!" The Fallen countered, anger clear in her voice, "I don't care that you are a Fallen... or even God! **NO-ONE HARMS MY SISTER!** Even if I fall to your hands... **MY BLOODIED CORPSE WILL CONTINUE TO CLAW AT YOUR THROAT!**"

The cursed words were followed by a hazy green light that filled the air. Condensing, it made breathing difficult for the two Fallen. The two beings who claimed superiority over lower beings such as humans, were down on their knees, the action of lifting their heads caused them to grit their teeth and endure intense pain.

Scarlet continued to stare at her brother, shocked by the immense power that radiated from his body. He skin started to crawl and she felt an unfamilar pain on her forehead, before she slumped to the floor... unconscious. The now enraged Tony was a slave to his power, the sight of his sister fainting only heightened his rage.

Donnaseek grew increasingly terrified as the aura increased, never had he felt a power that left him so immoblie, so powerless. This growing fear held a likiness to being held at gunpoint.

'How ironic...' The shaking man thought, 'He is a human, who among every other race is known as weak... and yet he shows this much strength.'

The veteran turned to his master and nodded painfully, "H-He's gone insane! We need to leave quickly!"

The seductive Fallen woman was far worse for wear than her subordinate. Her pale face was fear-stricken, covered with beads of sweat. The feathered black wings she was so proud of were beginning to disintegrate, as the enraged teen continued to condense his aura. The terrified woman remained silent however, until her partner's hand touched her pale naked shoulders.

"Raynare! We must retreat..." He continued to shout, as he opened an obsidian black pool of energy. The portal opened wider allowing for the shape of two humanoids to enter. The two Fallen escaped through the hole, the latter dragged by her subordinate.

At the absence of a threat Tony's aura began to decrease, his emotionless face growing weak and beads of sweat beginning to pour from his forehead. The bleach haired teen collapsed, falling into deep unconsciousness.

The ground lit up with a bright crimson, as mystic characters and shapes formed on the pavement, interlocking with one another. The ground erupted in one final flash of bright red light as the figures of two buxom third-years appeared. The first with long swaying crimson hair, framing her face and overlapping her voluptuous breasts. The second girl had shining black hair that draped down to her waist, tied into a ponytail. She shared her companion's bust, although slightly larger.

The latter chuckled at the sight, two teenagers laying unconscious, breathing softly.

"Fu-fu-fu... What do we have here I wonder?" The black-haired third year pondered seductively.

"He was so powerful..." The crimson heiress muttered while she watched him sleep.

"Ara ara, are you perhaps growing affection for him Rias?" Rias quickly blushed before pulling out eight crimson [Pawn] pieces.

"I only wish to re-incarnate him as a Devil... but I don't know how many pieces it will take."

Akeno smiled, 'She definitely has a crush on him... and even watching him sleep is also turning me on...' Rias turned to her subordinate, who now wore a lewd face accompanied by a heavy blushed and coughed sternly.

"I, Rias Gremory of the Gremory herby re-incarnate you as a Devil. Rejoice in your newfound life!" The pieces were consumed, but to Rias's surprise only four were used in the process.

'Only four? Based on his power before I would have thought- Unless...' She checked his body, her hair draping over his sleeping face.

"M-Mutation pieces!" She spoke aloud, "They transformed into Mutation pieces, all four of them!"

"Ara ara... Our Kohai is quite the mystery." The crimson third-year turned to Scarlet, the remaining four pieces still in her hands.

'I wonder...'

"I, Rias Gremory heir of the Gremory clan, herby re-incarnate you into a Devil. Rejoice in your newfound life!" The hazel haired girl was soon enveloped in light as she accepted the four [Pawn] pieces into her body.

The process was repeated as Rias checked her second [Pawn's] body for irregularities. To her disappointment, the pieces remained unchanged.

'So it's only him, huh...'

* * *

**(A/N) Heeeeey! LasbAuthorArtist here! I am ashamed, I am regretful... but finally, here is the second chapter. I really have no excuse, despite school which is no real problem and writer's block that was solved by starting three more stories.**

**This was a bit of a long one for me. I feel that maybe I made Tony a bit too overpowered, but this only really happens when someone threatens his sister. (Seriously! Don't mess with Sis-cons!) To everyone who actually reads my author notes: If you have a thought in your mind, a plot hole to point out or even a potential humourous scenario that could fit in with the story... please comment! As an author I love seeing people's opinions, it makes me giddy just reading them! :P**

**Also, a point considering the description... GIGANTIC PLOT HOLE! They don't actually die! Opps... I don't really know how I'll solve this problem, but I'll probably end up just winging it anyway. If you guys have any suggestions on how I should re-create the description, please enlighten me through the comments or a PM.**

**Anyway... Next Chapter:**

**Life as a Devil...**

**Exotic Longinus...**

**Pointless shenanigans...**

**Cya in the next chapter... LasbAuthorArtist.**


End file.
